User blog:ClariS/A Buff for Melee Carries
Introduction Currently in the game, there are four champions that are classified as melee carries. They are , , , and . As most people who follows and watches the E-sport of League of Legends, none of these champions are played (the expectation is Yi but that's because people play him as an assassin). So My Suggestion Now, there is many factors why they aren't played often, but I, today, want to talk about one thing and why it's an issue. A strong core item for their class. And my suggestion, in my belief, doesn't seem that radical, but rather, seems to make sense as Riot has done this before to make a class, as a whole, more viable. Some people might not know about this, but roughly a year ago, the meta was all about tanky melee champions and carries were useless, so in order to boost the effectiveness of the carry class, they made more cost efficient plus it's upgraded items. After that patch, there was a huge resurgent of that class. The same can be said for mages that were required to jump in the middle of teamfights. When was buffed, we saw champions like and be played again in tournaments. And so, I think the same thing should be done with Melee Carries. But wait, someone might ask. What item can Riot possibly change to improve that very small class without effecting the balance of the other classes. And for those, I present : NOTE: I'm not forgetting about , but this item falls under the issue that even bruisers can use this item rather effectively. Youmuu's Ghostblade This item is a rather good item that is very underused, but for a good reason. Without it's activate, it really isn't that cost efficient or slot efficient. By itself, it doesn't provide much damage and it's there other items that are better than it. With that in mind, this is my suggestion to improve this item viability for melee champions. + + |effect= Gain +40% attack speed and +20% movement speed for 7 seconds (4 seconds for ranged champions) - 45 second cooldown. |stats= +25 attack damage +25% critical strike chance +10% cooldown reduction +10 armor penetration }} Reasoning The changes I made have their reasoning. They are: * Straight damage is not something melee carries are in great need of. If you notice, all the melee champions gain free Attack Damage. Therefore, they don't need that much AD in one item. * This isn't supposed to be the first item anyone rushes. It would be kind of stupid to force that into any role when considering that this item builds out from a Gp10 item. Let alone, there is so many stats attached to it. * It's cheaper overall so this allows melee carries to grab their defensive items a but quicker then their range counter-parts. ** This item is supposed to replaced PD, or Statiki, or Zerphy in a core build. This item is supposed to be build around IE, or BT. * Range champions still can't use the activate effect that well, so PD, Statiki, and Zerphy will still look like the more attractive choice (I hope). * Critical chance is a stat that only champions based on auto-attacking champions will only desired. Casters, assassins, and bruisers rarely ever want this stat, making this item not really affecting them. ** So overall, the total efficiency of this item for them has either not changed or gone down. Conclusion So, what's your thoughts and opinions to making this class more viable in tournament play? Category:Blog posts